


Just a Little Break

by AgentOfShip



Series: FitzHunter [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO Leo Fitz, Explicit Sexual Content, Fitz needs a break, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Leo Fitz, chief of security Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Fitz's meeting with his friend and distractingly attractive chief of security doesn't go exactly as planned but maybe that was just what Fitz needed in his life.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter
Series: FitzHunter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761364
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: AOS Season 7 Countdown





	Just a Little Break

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day four of aosficnet's season seven countdown (the prompt being any m/m pairing)  
> Beta'd by the wonderful @Libbyweasley  
> This is my first time writing for this pairing and I enjoyed it very much. Hope you like it too :)

"No Burrows, I don't think marketing is the priority here… No… Why would my face even need to... What? That's..." Fitz sighed and rolled his eyes as he gave Hunter an apologetic smile that made the other man chuckle. 

He was sitting in the chair opposite Fitz, looking quite comfortable with one leg crossed over the other, following the conversation with an amused smile. Fitz often envied his chief of security. Despite his supposedly stressful job, he always seemed to take everything with a cool, detached attitude. In addition to his competence, it was one of the reasons Fitz had chosen the ex-mercenary over all those other ex-military types with a stick up their butts who had applied for the job —that and one very unprofessional reason he rarely allowed himself to contemplate. Fitz didn't remember a time where he was able to just wait and do nothing. Ever since he'd created his little company and it had turned into one of the biggest high-tech companies in the country, his life had been just one stressful day after the other. If he had just one minute of free time, he usually felt compelled to fill it with anything, even if it was just answering a text from his mum.

"Okay fine, I'll be there at two!" Fitz finally cut off Burrow's rambling and hung up the phone. 

"Everything alright, boss?" 

Fitz sighed deeply.

"Yeah well, maybe you shouldn't call me that since it seems like I don't make a single bloody decision anymore. Looks like I'll be spending the afternoon doing a bloody photoshoot rather than finally getting to work on my new prototype." 

"That's your fault for being so pretty," Hunter replied with a wide smile. "Since Tony Stark got married, you've been designated number one single billionaire-genius-eye-candy by every magazine." 

That was pretty much what Burrows had just told him in different words but, somehow, it felt very different coming from Hunter. The Brit's teasing grin did _something_ to him but Fitz decided to ignore it and just huffed as he sat back into his chair. 

"This is not what I signed up for."

Hunter's smile turned softer and more sympathetic.

"Can't you just tell him to piss off?"

"I would but I don't think he even hears me anymore. Can you do it for me? I'll give you a raise." 

Hunter chuckled.

"Sorry boss, you're already too generous with me, it won't be worth it to be around that little weasel."

"I'll give you a million."

"Nope, still not worth it." 

"Fine. I'll fire you if you don't do it."

Hunter's smile widened as he leaned across the desk. "You know you won't, you like the distraction I provide way too much, boss." 

Fitz felt the back of his neck heat up and other parts of his body react as well. It really was quite unfair. It had only been a joke, of course, but there was some truth in Hunter's answer. And Fitz was pretty sure the Brit knew exactly what it was doing to him. 

"Fine, then let's go over your report quickly so I can go and get something to eat that hasn't been approved by Burrows."

Every Monday, Hunter came before lunch to give Fitz his report on security. It wasn't really necessary since Fitz would have been the first to know if there had been any problem over the week-end or the previous week. But Fitz liked those moments and had maintained those weekly meetings with the heads of each department as a kind of act of rebellion when Burrows had suggested they could save time if he took care of those and only reported noteworthy information to Fitz. And Hunter was just too much fun to be around. Even though they never lasted very long, it had been enough for the two men to develop an easy friendship over the past few months. 

"Nothing to report boss. As always, some nerds stayed here too late last week and plenty of them came back over the weekend, rudely interrupting my schedule of naps and reading." 

"You call tabloids and football magazines reading?" Fitz teased.

"Oi! I'll have you know I've reached the third tome of The Hunger Games and I'm very worried about Peeta!" 

Fitz smirked. That was also one of the reasons he'd hired Hunter. He'd listed football and teenage fiction as hobbies on his resume and had been dead serious when Fitz had questioned him about it during his interview. 

"Oh and I'm still waiting for you to tell me if you're ever going to come and play football with me and my mates on Saturdays. I know, unrelated, but that's the only time I can talk to you without having to go through Burrows." 

Fitz winced. Hunter had invited him to come and play after one of their friendly arguments about football and, even though Fitz was much better at talking about it than playing it, he'd been really excited at the prospect. It had been forever since he'd spent some time doing something fun just for him with people he really liked. Unfortunately, his ridiculously busy schedule disagreed with him. 

"I know. I really want to. Trust me. I'm just… I'm—" 

"You're a very busy man, I know," he said, not unkindly before leaning above the desk again and squeezing his arm lightly. "But even you need to let out some steam once in a while."

"Yeah…" Fitz replied, his eyes focusing on the Brit's strong hand for a second —warmth seeping through his shirt— before clearing his throat and moving back. God, he shouldn't let himself be affected like that. It was very unprofessional. 

"Well...um…thank you for that, Hunter. I don't want to take up more of your time," Fitz said as he stood up to lead him out of the office. He'd rather stay here and talk football with Hunter all afternoon, however confusing his presence was —or maybe because of that, but Burrows was going to send a driver for him in half an hour anyway. So he should probably get something to eat before he was forced to eat some of the tasteless sandwiches his assistant always bought.

Hunter sighed and took his time to get up. But instead of moving towards the door, he squared his shoulders and walked decidedly towards Fitz until he was standing close to him. Distractingly so. 

"That's alright," he said, voice like silk despite the fierce expression in his eyes. "Sure you don't need anything else from me?"

"Ah…um…yeah. What do you think I could..." 

Fitz trailed off as Hunter took another step forward, forcing him to step back until his back hit the wall. His heart started thumping under Hunter's gaze and the heat that had taken over his neck earlier was spreading to his face. With another man, he might have felt threatened but it was an entirely different emotion he was feeling at the moment. He couldn't have taken his eyes off Hunter even if he'd wanted to.

"Are you sure? You've got some time before the photoshoot and you just look so tense, boss." The Brit's eyes were fixed on his face, his gaze and little smile somehow more indecent than any word that could come out of his mouth —and usually did. A zing of lust coursed through Fitz's body, filling his brain with white noise. 

"I-I…told you you don't have to call me that…" Fitz replied, unable to control the shaking of his voice. 

"But you like it, don't you?" Hunter replied, voice low and teasing, and his mouth so close Fitz could smell the tea and honey in his breath. "I really think you need to let off some steam now and I know just the way."

His lips were on his before Fitz had time to reply. The taste of honey on his lips was even sweeter than its scent and Fitz let out a needy noise in the back of his throat when Hunter pried his lips open with his tongue. They set out to explore each other's mouth as Hunter's hands settled on Fitz's hips. If his trousers had started to feel a little tight earlier, now they were properly constricting as his cock got harder with every slide of their lips and swipe of the other man's tongue. The roughness of his stubble against his skin was different than everything Fitz had ever experienced with a woman and now he understood why _they_ liked a little stubble on him so much. It was scratchy but it tickled his nerve endings wonderfully so Fitz brought a hand up to cradle Hunter’s cheek, see how it felt under his palm. Their lips parted for a moment and Fitz chased after Hunter's, capturing them with an eagerness that made the Brit groan and press his body flush to his. Fitz felt like his brain had been shut off completely and he was all sensations now. Hunter's lips against his, his wandering hands, the feel of his erection rubbing against his despite the layers of clothes. It was so sudden and new and surprising and oh so good. 

After a long moment, Hunter finally broke the kiss with one last bite of his bottom lip and took a step back. Fitz let out a pitiful whimper at the loss of contact but what brainpower he had left told him it was probably the right thing to do. They were friends and Hunter was his employee. It shouldn't have happened. It was just a wonderful moment of weakness that Hunter hopefully wouldn't hold against him. 

But Hunter didn't step further back. Instead, when Fitz opened his eyes again, he gave him a devilish smile and sank to his knees. Fitz's heart skipped a beat as his eyes widened.

"Hunter?"

"Just relax, boss," Hunter half whispered as he reached for Fitz's button and zip, undoing them quickly before pulling his trousers down. 

"Wait…we shouldn't…I mean I-I don't… I never…"

"I know mate, I've seen the pretty ladies in the magazines. But I'm usually good at reading people and I've seen the looks. How d'you feel about trying something new?" 

Fitz knew he should say or do something to stop him. Push Hunter's hands away, pull him up, anything really, before there was no going back. It could only be complicated. Instead, he nodded and watched, fascinated and impossibly turned on as Hunter pulled his boxers over his erection and down his legs, sighing as his cock finally sprung free. 

"Feel better, yeah?" Hunter said, licking his lips as his eyes travelled up and down his body. Fitz knew he had nothing to be ashamed of. He was well within average but Hunter's look made him feel like a giant. "Just relax and enjoy," he said before looking down and licking a long line from bottom to top that had Fitz whimpering loudly. 

"That's it, don't hold back." 

He did it again and again, making Fitz whimper with every swipe of his tongue, before finally closing his lips around the head. He hummed as he took as much of his cock as he could into his mouth, his hands coming to rest on Fitz's hips. Shivers ran up his spine and that was when Fitz surrendered to pleasure completely, letting his head fall back against the wall as Hunter started bobbing his head. 

It was so wonderfully good. Fitz had always thought Hunter had a big mouth —which was something he liked about him— but had certainly never thought about it _that_ way. With every pass, it felt like he was taking more of him inside his mouth and Fitz felt his legs grow weaker and weaker. Despite what Hunter might have read in the tabloids, there hadn't been anyone in his life in a long time and Fitz knew he wasn't going to last. Hunter swirled his tongue around his cock and Fitz's hips stuttered of their own volition.

"Fuck!" he hissed as he tried to regain control himself.

Hunter let his cock slip out of his mouth and looked up at him. 

"Don't stop, I like it when you lose control," he said with a smile and a wink that made Fitz bite his lip not to moan too loudly. Hunter's shameless flirting when he'd interviewed for the job had left Fitz strangely giddy. But it had taken him weeks to realize that he wasn't just flattered by the other man's attention. In the past months, they'd developed a nice, effortless friendship that Fitz enjoyed very much, while always keeping the question of their attraction in a corner of his mind. But it was so strange and new to him that he had never really thought it would lead somewhere, and had certainly never imagined he'd end up with his trousers down and his friend pleasuring him with such enthusiasm. 

Hunter's hands moved from his hips to his bum and gave it a squeeze before sucking him back into his mouth. Fitz thrust his hips forward and Hunter moaned as he started bobbing his head faster. Heat was gathering low in his belly and he was so close stars were exploding behind his eyelids. He brought a hand to Hunter's head, delighting at the feeling of the tense muscles of his neck rolling under the skin, before moving towards the strong muscles of his shoulders. His fingers tightened of their own volition as Hunter swirled his tongue around his cock once more.

"More," Fitz pleaded and Hunter hummed as he started bobbing his head even faster. "More, more, more…"

Fitz's head fell back against the wall as he came, fireworks exploding behind his eyelids as he tried and failed to keep his voice down.

"Oh yes!" Fitz cried out as Hunter swallowed and kept sucking him through his climax, drawing out his pleasure much longer than he thought possible.

When Fitz came back to his senses, Hunter was standing in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest and looking really quite smug for someone sporting such a tent in his trousers. 

"You might want to pull your trousers up before the photoshoot. Not that people wouldn't like it," he said with a little smirk. "But it wouldn't exactly be family friendly." 

Too blissed out to speak or even think, Fitz did as he was told. He quickly pulled his trousers and boxers up, not bothering too much to tuck his shirt back in his pants properly as Burrows would probably make him change into one of these ridiculously uncomfortable suits anyway. 

"Well, my work here is done! I'll see you next Monday, boss."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Fitz finally managed to let out, grabbing Hunter's arm before he could move. "What…um…where are you…What?" 

Hunter chuckled as he turned fully towards him, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Oh no, did I suck your brain through your cock?"

"Oh, bloody hell," Fitz said, taking his head in his hands as he felt his cheeks heat up. He couldn't believe what had just happened. It had been bloody amazing but what now? What did that mean for them? Where would—

"Hey, hey," Hunter said, taking his hand away from his face. "Don't get all tense again, mate and stop taking everything so seriously. That was fun, right?"

Fitz shyly looked up into his friend's honey eyes.

"You're pretty when you're blushing," Hunter said, keeping Fitz's hand in his.

Fitz rolled his eyes but couldn't keep the smile from pulling at his lips.

"Hunter, come on… What was-what did that mean?"

"Whatever you want it to mean," Hunter finally replied, voice much softer. "I just thought we had been doing this little dance too long. I needed to know if it was a real possibility. And I kind of feel like it is. A nice one even." 

Fitz could only nod. At least that was something he was sure of. Although nice was quite the understatement. 

"No pressure, okay? It could be just this one time if that's what you want, but it could also be more. Think about it, yeah?" 

With that, Hunter stepped forward to press a soft kiss to his lips. Fitz kissed him back, warmth spreading through him once more as he captured his lower lip between his for a moment. Breaking the kiss, Hunter finally let go of his hand and with one last smile and a wink, he left the room. 

It took Fitz a whole minute of dazedly looking at the door to realize Hunter had left and he hadn't given him an answer, or offered to reciprocate or anything. It wasn't like him to have such terrible manners but hopefully, Hunter would understand that it was all really quite new and surprising to him. Fitz grinned. He supposed he'd just have to make it up to him the next time. 

Oh.

Well, that answered the question of where he wanted to go with this. And he knew just where to begin.

Smiling wider, Fitz walked decidedly to his office and picked up his phone. "Burrows, clear out my schedule for Saturday." 

"But sir, you have a lunch with—"

"I don't care! Move it to some other time."

"May I ask what to add to your schedule instead? Should I send a driver to your apartment or—"

"No, you may not. From now on, Saturdays are mine and you should probably use that time to let out some steam too. You're too stressed out, Burrows."


End file.
